


【你xSCP-049】一辆小破车（GB）

by triaqu



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triaqu/pseuds/triaqu
Summary: 你在SCP-049的工作室里上了他。
Relationships: SCP-049 (SCP Foundation)/Original Female Character(s), SCP-049 (SCP Foundation)/Reader
Kudos: 9





	【你xSCP-049】一辆小破车（GB）

**Author's Note:**

> 049囚禁女主，两人恋人关系前提。  
> 无基金会世界观。有大量私设。  
> 屑女主又怂又渣，拔X无情。  
> 就一辆破车。

你走进医生那个用于实验的房间的时候，他正背对着门，站在桌子前面。他微微躬身，手撑在桌上，认真研究着日志。像此前许多次那般，他看得很认真，完全没有注意到你进来。

你微笑起来，蹑手蹑脚走到他身后，突然一下子环住他。  
早就戴好的假阴茎抵住医生的大腿，让你没办法贴紧他。你于是调整位置，让假阳具从他两腿之间穿过，医生立刻下意识地夹紧双腿。意识到自己方才做出了怎样的行为，他有些尴尬，想要远离你。无奈前面被工作桌抵住，而他又不愿意对你使用暴力。

你撩开他厚重的长袍，伸手探进去。冷空气灌入，长袍更是牵动着医生的神经，让他的身体不由得一僵。从膝盖开始，你的手紧贴着他的长裤，一面上移，一面缓缓靠近他双腿之间。顺着大腿内侧往上，到达根部的时候，他微微转过头：“别这样，这是我工作的地方。”

真是有意义的工作呢，你讥讽地想，恶意地微笑起来：“那不正好。”他大概想说些什么，但或许是出于囚禁了你的愧疚感，他将所有反驳的话语艰难地吞了回去，无奈地默许了你的行为。

手掌贴着他几乎没有温度的皮肤往下伸，自然地将他的长裤褪下。和你的手掌紧挨着的阴茎突地硬了些，你故意轻笑出声。听见这嘲弄般的笑，医生局促地低头，不安地盯住自己工作桌上的日志。

一直握在你另一只手里的阴茎环在这时被被你套上了他的男根。突如其来的压抑让医生倒吸一口凉气，手掌悬空，包裹在黑色手套里的双手呈抓的动作，指尖紧紧压在白色的工作桌上。

一根手指进入医生的时候，你故意没有使用润滑。他的后穴紧实干涩，温暖的肠肉很快咬紧了你。异物带来的不适让医生无意识地微微放低腰肢，翘起臀部，像是某种不自知的邀请。你快速抽插了几下，又加进一根手指。甬道过分狭窄，你甚至感觉自己的手指被挤得有些痛，可这偏偏更让你有种想要与其对着干的冲动。你试图继续扩张，这对于未经润滑的后穴而言有些难以承受。

医生忍不住低吼了一声你的名字。由于下体的疼痛，他的声音有些沙哑，带着难忍的颤抖。  
你被他的声音吓了一跳。这让你忍不住想他是不是生气了——你从没见过他生气的样子，记忆里的他似乎总是隐忍而克制，可你不知道在这样的表象之下，他究竟在想些什么。猛然联想到他轻松、冷漠地杀人、解剖的样子，你的心狠狠一颤。

他是会杀人的。这个念头从你心底缓缓地浮上来。假如把他逼急了，他会杀你吗？你忍不住想，手上的动作随着恐惧的蔓延稍有停顿。医生于是转头看你，冰冷的蓝色眼睛里有些许疑惑。你压下恐惧，努力不让自己的情绪从话语中表露出来：“我去拿润滑液。”

细致地涂抹到一半，你突然失了耐心——你本来不想的是让自己爽吗？什么时候变得需要照顾他的感受了？而且本来，你也不想让这个囚禁了你的混账好过。一想到这家伙囚禁了你，你就气不打一处来，猛地抽出手指，右手握住他挺起却无法如愿以偿地涨大的阴茎，左手扶着假阳对准后穴，径直插到最深。

医生正微微仰头，双手撑着桌面，任由你为他做扩张。毫无预兆地遭到异物入侵，他忍不住死死咬住嘴唇。接着，不等他有所反应，假阴茎便直接嚣张地往最深处捅。假阳狠狠擦过还未来得及做出反应的肠肉，一往无前地挺进直肠。医生没站稳，随着这股力道前倾，撞上坚硬的桌沿。他嘶地倒吸一口冷气，也不知道究竟是因为前面还是后方的碰撞。

你的手手臂绕过医生的身体，扣住桌沿，身子则前倾，贴上他的背部，像是将医生抱在怀里似的。医生猛地一僵，肠肉瞬间绞紧了假阳——他不习惯与人近距离接触，哪怕你时常这样从后方环抱住他，而他正在被你侵犯也一样。你发出一声低低地嘲笑，他眼神一凝，身子又是一僵。

随着你有节奏的抽插，医生的男根越发的硬，被束缚的疼痛让他眯起眼睛。你恶意地揉捏着他的睾丸，在他耳边轻笑着低声说：“医生，你硬了呢。”他将头仰得老高，脖颈的弧度漂亮得跟天鹅似的。

他的手臂扫过他珍爱的日志，翻开的日志飞出桌面，啪的一声掉在地上。医生有一瞬间的失神，你于是狠狠撞上他的前列腺，呻吟便从他的口中露出——他一直克制着不让自己出声，那对他而言过于羞耻了。他的态度取悦了你，你加大力度，一次又一次抵上直肠内壁。

泪光在医生微眯的蓝色眼睛里闪动，生理泪水自他的眼角滑落。“哎哎，”你用天真好奇的语气问他，“你是哭了吗？你是被我在你工作室的桌子上肏哭了吗？医生。”你亲昵地将尾音拖得婉转绵长。医生耻辱地闭上眼睛，龟头却开始渗出精液。

感受到粘稠的液体，你得到了一种病态的满足感。你于是随着律动开始帮医生手交。纵使医生努力压制，性欲依旧让他的男根挺直，又在下一秒被阴茎环嘞得疲软。身后假阳则一次又一次顶上前列腺，带来一阵阵快感。倘若没有阴茎环，他定然已经射了三四次了。

你用沾满润滑液、肠液还有精液的手扶住医生的脖颈，轻轻握紧那块脆弱的咽喉，顺道将手在那块布料上粗暴地擦拭干净。另一只原本撑在桌上的手则有一搭没一搭地套弄着医生的阴茎，隔靴搔痒的感觉逼得医生快要发疯。

“想射吗？医生。”你问他。预料之中地没有得到任何回应。你顿了顿，自顾自地继续：“求我，我就让你射好不好？”你抽插着，手指绕着医生的阴茎打转，蓦地堵住缓缓渗出精液的铃口。

你又抽插着，直到医生眼里蕴满了情欲。你恶意地笑着，想要问他还不求我吗？他左手小臂撑在桌上，右手则抓住你的手臂，握紧。他的力道很大，把你弄痛了，你挥手想要甩开他，他却抓得更紧。不安感从你心底涌起，你突然想到自己是不是做得太过，他该不会真的生气了吧？怀揣着这份不安，你不自觉地放下手。心猿意马地抽插了几十下，医生眼里情欲更甚，却也不再有别的反应。

你失了性质，在他的衣服上擦干手，从他体内出来，一言不发地离开了房间。

医生喘息着，自己取下阴茎环。束缚太久地阴茎迟疑了一阵，方才喷出一股股精液。随着高潮，他的眼前好一阵都是一阵花白。他射了四次，最终瘫倒在桌上。缓了一阵，从性欲中清醒过来，他才发现自己的身上、桌上、日志上全是干涸的精液。

END.


End file.
